<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Phooey Duck did during Beaks in the Shell. by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630205">What Phooey Duck did during Beaks in the Shell.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cell Phones, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, F.O.W.L. | Fiendish Organization for World Larceny (Disney), Gen, Light Angst, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Short, Talking, Unfortunate Implications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phooey and Gandra have a conversation about F.O.W.L.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Phooey Duck did during Beaks in the Shell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The phone call begins]</p><p>Phooey Duck:*serious tone* Are you with us or them?</p><p>Gandra Dee:*deeply confused* How did you get this number?</p><p>Phooey Duck:*upset tone* I know you are with FOWL and you are still dating Fenton. Tell me right now, are you with them or us?</p><p>Gandra Dee:*silent for a second, then flatly* I might be willing to make a serious career change in the near future.</p><p>Phooey Duck:*relieved* Oh thank goodness. I was worried... Don't worry about them hearing this, for some reason my phone calls can't be recorded. Maybe you should think about encryption, your bosses don't seem to like people leaving.</p><p>Gandra Dee:*sighs* Phooey, I'm an adult. I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's not like they can make me stay against my will.</p><p>Phooey Duck:*silent*</p><p>Gandra Dee:*testing* Phooey? Did your phone turn off?</p><p>Phooey Duck:*worried* Gandra, I think you don't realize how bad your bosses truly are.</p><p>Gandra Dee:*disregard* Pfff. I'm pretty sure I do. They are supervillains, this entire place looks like it kicks puppies. They let me in. How much worse could they be beyond what I already know?</p><p>Phooey Duck:*sad* Gandra, I can tell you from personal experience that it's worse. Those three Vultures are truly villains and monsters.</p><p>Gandra Dee:*annoyed* I know you are a glitch in the matrix that walks like a duck and quacks like a duck but can you be a little less vague?</p><p>Phooey Duck:*being blunt to avoid further questions* If I had to speak in court about what happened, I'd be given a doll and asked to point where the bad man hurt me. Then I'd touch everywhere on that doll.</p><p>Gandra Dee:*thinks about the implications of that statement, horrified* I have now been traumatized by just hearing that. Thanks, I hate it.</p><p>Phooey Duck:*cheerful tone to hide pain* I can't look at Mistletoe without being trapped within my own nightmares. Ha ha ha... *crying*</p><p>Gandra Dee:*accounts this additional information and remembers a lot of suspicious things she was asked to do* Oh my [CENSORED], this makes everything else make so much more sense. This whole time, this whole thing... *sounds sick* I think I'm going to be sick.</p><p>Phooey Duck:*worried* Please just leave those Meanie Weenie Beans for good.</p><p>Gandra Dee:*assures* I will. Soon. First I have to finish something with Fenton then. It's over. You don't have to worry, I'm an adult. I can do this on my own.</p><p>Phooey Duck:*scared* After all the kidnapping attempts by F.O.W.L for me, I fear you might not get a choice.</p><p>[Call Ends]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>